


【三原色】Enter Your Life 2

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: ABO、涉及到NTR本章SK





	【三原色】Enter Your Life 2

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、涉及到NTR  
本章SK

二宫和也发誓，这是他第一次欺骗樱井同样也是最后一次。他翻着日历多次确认自己的发情期是在三天后，掏出几天前偷偷买的信息素抑制贴贴了厚厚的几层在自己后颈的腺体上，随便拿出衣柜里的长袖T恤和休闲裤，套上带有樱井味道的对他来说有些宽松过头的衬衫便出了门。  
  
倒不是他真的想隐瞒樱井他和那位叫做大野智的律师私下见过很多次面的事实，二宫十分了解樱井，若是被控制欲极强的alpha知道后他不仅会把自己锁起来狠狠惩罚，甚至会把那位毫无攻击性的温和beta的皮扒下来。二宫已经打算好等樱井出差回来以后叫上相叶认真的介绍大野和他认识，毕竟除了相叶以外大野是他这么多年来难得可以交心的朋友，大野也同意那个时候会假装像初次见面一样和二宫再重新交一次朋友。  
  
二宫出门有些早，他百般无聊的坐在约定的咖啡店里低头玩着手游，还没通关就听到黏糊糊的声音在他的头顶响起，他循着声音抬头先看到了提着精美纸袋的修长手指，然后是西装革履的律师。从他第一次见大野的时候就没见他穿过私服，总是穿着一丝不苟看起来就价格昂贵的西装，但给人的感觉缺并不生分，二宫也清楚大野不过是节省了回家换衣服的时间工作一结束就匆忙赶了过来。

“实在是抱歉让二宫君等了这么久。”大野不好意思的挠了挠头，“我觉得这家店的蛋糕你一定会喜欢所以就顺路买了些过来。”

“啊没关系我也是刚到不久。”二宫接过大野手上的纸袋对他道了谢，眼睛水汪汪的露出了一个甜美的笑容，倒也不再客气直接拆开了包装。

故事的开端得从相叶雅纪被冠上了一个莫须有的罪名讲起，二宫和相叶从小就玩在一起，两个人家离得又近，父母又是关系很好的朋友，他俩自然而然也成为了朋友，二宫分化成omega的那天相叶冒着磅礴大雨去偏远的药店给他买了抑制剂，回来的时候冻的浑身发抖也顾不上自己，急忙给处于情热中的二宫注射了抑制剂并且照顾了他一晚上。

从那个时候起二宫就更加肯定了相叶是自己应该珍惜一辈子的挚友，虽然相叶是个不受任何性别方面影响的beta，但二宫总是因为他神经大条的性格操碎了心，这次知道相叶莫名其妙因为妨碍公务罪被逮捕的时候他差点直接冲到警察局把那些愚蠢的警察暴打一顿再把傻乎乎的大兔子捞出来。

樱井为了安抚炸毛的恋人迅速联系了熟人所在的律师事务所让他找最优秀的律师来为相叶辩护，然而还没等到开庭的那天樱井就临时去了别的城市出差，同时事务所也通知了他们成功率最高的律师接受了他们的委托。

一切都进行的非常顺利，相叶很快就洗清了罪名被释放出来，他见到二宫的时候感动的一把抱住了身形娇小的omega然后被一把糊开，相叶揉了揉自己的脸又不甘心的凑了上去，“你们这次找的律师实在是太厉害了吧nino！明明语气很温柔就能把检察官噎的一句话都说不出来了！”

二宫被相叶的大嗓门吵得有些烦躁，他照着比自己高了半个头有余的人的脑门上又来了一掌，才说道，“这次全靠翔酱的朋友找到的律师，你可得好好的去感谢一下人家哦。”然而看到相叶恍然大悟的表情后二宫无奈之下决定自己陪同他一起。

起初见到大野的时候他无法联想到这样一位温和低调的beta在法庭上大放异彩的样子，但渐渐的他从大野言行举止中感受到了他优良的素养不仅心生敬佩。所以当大野礼貌的想与他交换联系方式的时候他毫不犹豫的就答应了。

比自己稍微年长一些的人却意外的能聊的来，一点都没有初次见面不久的生疏，二宫几乎什么话都可以和大野倾诉。大野会陪二宫去吃他最喜欢吃的那家汉堡肉，二宫也会陪着大野去逛画展，在樱井外出的一个月内他频繁的与大野见面，或许是因为对方是beta的缘故二宫对两人的肢体接触并不排斥，大野揉他的头发和圆乎乎的肚子的时候他也没觉得什么不妥当。起初他还有些心虚感觉像是背叛了樱井，但他仔细想想和大野的关系不过就是纯粹的朋友关系后倒也不在多想。

两个人坐在咖啡厅里喝了点东西便动身前往商业区，前两天二宫说想给马上回家的樱井买点礼物，这次分别的时间对两个总是腻歪在一起的人来说实在是太长了，正当二宫拿不定主意的时候大野主动提出陪他一起去挑礼物，于是两个人便约好了今天一起出来。

然而正当他们散步到了途中二宫突然察觉到了一丝不对劲，天气明明转凉了他却觉得自己的身上愈发燥热，每走一步都像踩在棉花上一样无力，尽管二宫出门前用了很多抑制剂信息素也还是无法抑制的溢出了些许，所有的征兆都在提醒着二宫他提前进入了发情期。自从被樱井标记以来自己的发情期向来很准时从来没有提前过，突发的状况让他瞬间慌了神，二宫头昏脑胀的想要逃离嘈杂的街头却被大野扶住了绵软的身体，大野的脸上露出了担心的神情，“二宫君是身体不舒服吗？”

“……抱歉大野桑，我突然有点急事得先回去了”

“是发情期到了吧。”大野腼腆的笑了笑继续说，“虽然我是beta但这些事情还是知道的，旁边就有家酒店我先送你过去，然后买点抑制剂给你用了以后再送你回去好不好？你这样直接回去太危险了。”

有些敏锐的alpha已经嗅到了空气中香甜的omega信息素味道，他们停下了脚步企图找到味道的源头，二宫清楚此时的情况不容许他在犹豫下去，于是便点了点头接受了大野的好意，任由他半抱着自己向酒店的方向走去。

等到二宫被安置到床上的时候整个房间都已经是香甜的焦糖牛奶的味道了，大野下意识的耸了耸鼻子，居高临下的看着因为情热蜷缩成一团的omega后缓缓的开口。

“我认为nino现在需要的是一个alpha。”

视野都开始模糊的二宫挣扎着抬起头不解的看向大野，他的反应因为高温变得迟钝，无法理解大野话中的意思，他的alpha不可能千里迢迢的赶回来，他也不可能背叛樱井和别的alpha发生关系，然而正当他和大野对上视线时他愣住了，平时温润的男人此刻瞳孔中只有掠夺的欲望。等他意识到危险时已经迟了，咸涩海风气息的信息素不知不觉中已将他包围。

浓度极高的alpha信息素促使omega彻底进入到了发情期，纵然他多想在自欺欺人，面前的人都毫无疑问是一个可以完全隐瞒信息素的强大alpha，柔和的海风味道极具压迫性，此时充斥着二宫身体的每一个毛孔让他几乎喘不过气。他身上残留的樱井的朗姆酒信息素与之抗衡宣示着主权更是让他头晕目眩的瘫软在柔软的床铺里。他的后穴淅淅沥沥的向外淌着淫液，打湿了浅色的布料和身下的床单。

身体内部的瘙痒吞噬着他的神智，omega咬着他饱满的下唇企图用疼痛来保持清醒的倔强模样和甜腻的信息素刺激的大野的下身更加肿胀，他眯起眼睛一步一步的靠近二宫把他压在床上困在自己的臂弯中动弹不得，二宫脸上流露出的惧怕助长着他的施虐欲滋生。

大野按住无处可逃的二宫吻上了那张他梦寐以求的嘴唇，柔软的触感和香甜的味道比他想象中的还要好，他强硬的撬开了二宫的牙关缠住了他躲闪的舌尖用力的吮吸，重重的舔舐着他敏感的口腔上颚粘膜，察觉到身下omega一阵敏感的战栗后便放开了他。

大野侧过头叼住小巧白皙的耳垂，炙热的气息打在敏感的耳侧让二宫喉咙里发出小动物一样的呜咽，他刻意用能够让意识模糊的omega听清的缓慢语速开口，“很多年以前我就认识nino了，可为什么你这么没有耐心呢，还没等到我就迫不及待的让樱井标记你了。”

“现在你需要你名义上的alpha了，可是他人在哪？”

“只有我。”

大野接近病态的狂热爱意却无法传达给二宫，发情中的omega已经失去了理智，他微启着嘴，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滑落，清亮的茶瞳已经是被情欲占领的混沌，他柔软的身体下意识的靠近面前唯一能够缓解快把他燃烧殆尽的燥热的alpha，口中含含糊糊的发出像奶猫一样的娇吟。

男人的眼神更加阴沉，他轻而易举的扯下那件一看就不合身的衬衫和已经被淫水打湿的外裤和内裤，握住二宫纤细的脚踝把他的双腿拉开让他隐秘的私处彻底暴露在自己的眼前。omega的体质加上二宫本身体毛就浅淡的缘故，私处更是干净的没有多余的杂毛，泛着水光的粉嫩穴口收缩着如同邀约男人快点进去填满它，那根完全勃起的尺寸不小的肉茎也是干净的粉色，此时微张的铃口不断的流出透明无色的腺液。

大野毫不留情的把自己的两根手指捅进了那个淫靡的肉穴，又带出了不少的液体把白嫩的腿根都打湿了一片，大野一边用指腹去按压omega浅显的前列腺一边问他，“叫我的名字。”

二宫仰起头胡乱的呻吟着，全身都泛着粉红色，口中呢喃着，“啊啊…翔酱…嗯，好舒服…”

发情中的omega会潜意识的渴求自己的alpha，但意料之中的回答还是激怒了大野，他虽然表情并没有什么变化，但手指抽送的速度愈来愈快，很快就把二宫送上了第一次高潮。二宫圆润的脚趾因为强烈的快感蜷了起来，白浊的精液溅在了他白皙的胸口和覆盖着薄薄的一层脂肪的小肚子上，大野看着处于高潮余韵中失神的二宫，掏出自己粗硬的阴茎在二宫回过神以前就一挺腰尽根沒入。

大野刚进入湿软的穴肉就紧紧的包裹住他的茎体，他低喘着不顾身下因为刺激哭喊着的二宫就大开大合的操弄起来。粗长的性器瞬间填满了omega的内部，被强行打开身体的疼痛也转化为了难以言喻的快感，二宫隐约觉得这样不对却拒绝不了让他极度舒适的欢愉，只能在情欲深渊中越陷越深。

“nino的小穴紧紧的咬着我啊。”大野把二宫纤白的双腿架到自己的肩膀上，又附身去啃那两个粉嫩的小巧肉粒，乳尖比正常omega还要敏感的二宫呜呜的哭了出来，强烈的快感让他承受不住，身体却诚实的遵循着快感的源头，不禁挺起胸口把乳尖往对方炙热的口腔里送。

大野轮流吸咬着两颗红肿的乳头啧啧作响，下身的动作如同打桩一样每一次都能精准的顶弄到二宫的前列腺和深处敏感的穴心，渐渐的龟头似乎撞到了一个隐蔽的小口，刚刚碰到那里二宫就拔高了音调尖叫着又喷出了小股的精液。

根据二宫过激的反应他可以肯定自己肏到的地方就是omega的生殖腔入口，只是他不敢相信二宫的生殖腔这么容易就被找到，但他突然又想到这一年多来二宫是心甘情愿的为樱井打开自己的生殖腔就嫉妒的快要发疯，他惩罚性的用龟头抵住二宫的生殖腔入口碾磨，企图让那个紧致的小口为他开放。

生殖腔入口被顶弄到的酸麻感让二宫稍微清醒了过来，他的眼里噙着泪发现压在自己身上侵犯自己的人并不是樱井以后挣扎着想要推开大野，一双肉肉的汉堡手握成拳头无力的敲打在alpha的身上如同瘙痒。大野任由他对自己排斥的行为，面包脸上又露出了平时那样无害的表情，“nino想知道送给樱井最好的礼物是什么吗？”

“诶？”二宫因为他无厘头的一句话下意识茫然的停止了挣扎的动作，接着那根粗大的肉棒突然毫无征兆的撑开尚未放松的入口括约肌，直接硬生生的挤进了窄小紧致的生殖腔。

“！啊啊不要…呜好痛…”娇生惯养的omega和樱井交往这么久从未遭受过这样粗暴的待遇，剧烈的疼痛和酸胀感同时侵袭他的神经，娇嫩的内壁火烧火燎的疼得他眼前发黑觉得下一秒就会被撕裂，颤抖的眼睫上挂着大颗的泪水也没能换来alpha的温柔的对待。

“全身内外都沾满我的味道的nino，才是送给樱井最好的礼物哦。”

恶魔终于还是露出了笑容，二宫绝望的闭上了眼睛，格外敏感的生殖腔在alpha颇有技巧的操弄下很快就尝到了甜头，尽管二宫内心不断告诫着自己，但湿热的甬道开始食髓知味的吸咬着那根巨物，大野握着他已经发泄过两次的湿漉漉的性器套弄着，二宫喉咙里发出支离破碎的呻吟，身子因为他操弄的动作无助的晃动着。

大野迅速的在淫液四溅的蜜穴内进出着，娇嫩的穴口被他粗硬的耻毛摩擦的红肿，他毫不留情的在omega的甬道内大力抽送，每一次全部抽出又用力的干进生殖腔内，房间内充斥着两人信息素交织着的味道和不绝于耳的肉体撞击声。

后穴因为猛烈的操干已经达到了多次的干性高潮，穴肉无预兆的收缩，痉挛的穴心深处涌出热流喷洒在大野的龟头上刺激的他头皮发麻，他手指掰开白软的臀肉企图进入的更深。

而二宫射过几次的性器在不断累积的快感下却只能半硬着，仿佛失禁一样向外流着前液，身体已经被彻底开发的omega已经快要被肏到失去意识，他的哭喊声都带上了糯软的哭腔，“…呜不要了…大野桑…”

被叫出名字的alpha的动作瞬间停止，他有点难以置信的看着身下可怜兮兮已是满脸泪水和唾液的二宫，大野难得温柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，他细细的舔舐着二宫嘴唇的纹路，omega脆弱的姿态还是让他有些于心不忍，但他实在不甘心就这样停下来。

他隐忍了这么久，只为了能够接近二宫，能够自然而然的融入他的生活，早在他知道樱井的存在时就应该结束一切，并且以一个陌生人的身份暗自祝福二宫，可他还是像瘾君子一样无法停止自己几近病态的行为，无时无刻不在看着二宫，然后越陷越深难以自拔，内心不断的叫嚣着得到他占有他。

大野低垂着眼眸，还是把二宫绵软无力的身体翻了过来，omega的臀部被迫高耸着使那根肉棒进入到更加不可思议的深度，二宫的脸埋在枕头里小声的抽泣，大野挺动起腰身肆意顶撞着，把饱满的臀肉撞出一阵肉浪。他伸出舌尖轻轻的舔舐着omega后颈上的腺体，果不其然换来二宫敏感的战栗，香甜的牛奶味道让他爱不释手的用齿尖轻轻叼住厮磨起那处的皮肤，倒也没有真的咬下去，被两个alpha同时标记的omega可能会承受不住彻底坏掉也说不定。

而以后背位被进入的omega颤抖着身子嗫泣，脆弱的腺体暴露在其他alpha面前他却无能为力，只能承受着仿佛永无止尽的侵犯让他内心极度不安，可是淫乱的身体还在源源不断的索取着对他来说已经算是折磨的快感。大野的肉棒轻微的跳动，二宫突然意识到了什么抗拒的往前爬却只能被抓住脚腕拖了回来，炽热的性器又强硬的塞进了泥泞不堪的肉穴中，肏进了他的生殖腔内。

“…呜不要！不要射在里面！”

二宫小声的哀求着，他和樱井结婚这么久，让樱井在生殖腔内成结的次数少之又少，加上正式标记的那次拢共两只手都数的过来，由于体质的缘故生殖腔被进入的感觉对他来说过于强烈，成结和内射倘若没有避孕措施可以说百分之百的受孕，樱井倒也对他宠溺，只要二宫不愿意便不会在他生殖腔内成结。然而此时的情况明显就是大野要在他的生殖腔内成结，这让他感到无比的恐惧。

大野对身下omega的拒绝充耳不闻，他把修长的手指塞进二宫的口中玩弄着他的舌尖，让他只能含含糊糊发出无意义的音节。硕大的龟头埋在了甬道的深处喷出了大股大股的精液，alpha本身就粗大的阴茎根部变得肿大，卡住了窄小的生殖腔入口不留一丝缝隙。

大量的精液浇在脆弱的腔道内，汹涌的情潮快要把二宫逼疯，性器颤颤巍巍的像是失禁一样流出了稀薄的精液，二宫崩溃的哭了出来，声音无法克制的发着抖，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，后穴内的触感却格外清晰，海风味道慢慢席卷他的身体每一处皮肤，二宫想到了樱井眼泪更是不受控的涌了出来。

射精持续了十几分钟，二宫的小腹都被撑出一个圆润的弧度后alpha的结才慢慢消退，被撑开许久的肉穴暂时无法合上，露出里面烂熟的嫣红穴肉，他的眼前已经无法聚焦，两条白皙的腿连合上的力气都没有。而大野很快就将自己穿戴整齐，又恢复了平日里温文儒雅的样子。

“衷心祝愿你和樱井以后也能继续幸福的生活下去。”

“也希望他能够接受变的脏乱不堪的你。”

这是二宫精疲力尽的睡过去前唯一听到的话。

  



End file.
